The Black Nevermore
by MamaKatie
Summary: When Ruby got into Beacon, she knew she needed a job to support herself. She figured the local burger joint was a good place to start. (White Rose Week 2018 Day 7: Trust)


"Welcome to the Black Nevermore, how many will it be today?" the newly-hired Ruby Rose smiled at the girl standing at her podium. Saving up to really be able to focus on her studies when her time at Beacon finally began, she decided to take a small job at the local burger joint as a hostess.

"None," the white-haired girl responded, a tone of disdain in her voice. "I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Um…" Ruby blinked, tilting her head in confusion. Was that disgust in this girl's voice? "Yeah! It's my first day after training. I'm Ruby!"

She held her hand out to the other girl, who eyed her suspiciously before quickly shaking her hand. "Weiss Schnee. Now, what's my section?"

"Oh! Right!" Ruby nervously laughed before clicking on the ipad in front of her. "Um, you're in the 30's...oh! And table 13."

"Shit section," Weiss mumbled to herself, taking out her notepad to write down those numbers. "I'm on. Don't screw this up. I need to make money tonight."

"I'll...do my best?"

"Good. I wonder how long you'll last here."

And with that, the conversation ended and the server walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Ruby standing alone at her podium once more. She clenched her fists.

"For someone with such a pretty face, how can she be so mean?"

* * *

Their first shift together was a disaster.

Ruby was naturally quick at her job, always trying to help out the restaurant the best she could, and also being quick to greet and seat guests, even during their dinner rush.

However, she was new, and she was a host, so by obligation, she had to fight to earn any respect at her new job. She double sat Weiss twice and it was over.

"What are you doing?" Weiss hissed, storming up to the host stand, making Ruby flinch. "Do you even know how rotation works? You just gave me two six-tops in a row!"

"I do!" Ruby defended herself, glaring the server down. "Look, I'm sorry princess, but I can't force a table to sit where they don't want. You should know that!"

"Whatever," Weiss shot back beginning to walk away to deal with the sudden influx of work she was going to have to deal with. She stopped suddenly, before pointing at Ruby, making the younger girl gulp. "Just know that you will never earn my trust."

Ruby sighed. What a great first day this was turning out to be.

* * *

Her first shift came and went, and after a long talking to from her older sister, Ruby decided not to quit her job.

"C'mon Rubes," Yang had said, having been a kitchen manager at her local diner for over five years. "It's the service industry. You're going to have stressful shifts."

"But Yang!" Ruby whined, shooting her sister the same puppy dog look that held no power anymore. "Everyone's so _mean._ Especially that Weiss girl. I just can't make her happy, no matter how hard I try!"

Yang simply smiled, tussling her sister's hair before pulling her into a hug. "It'll get better Rubes. Just, try to hold out, for me?"

"Fine," Ruby frowned, crossing her arms in frustration.

She supposed a few more weeks at her new job couldn't hurt. She needed the money desperately, and if Ruby Rose was one thing, it was a fighter.

* * *

As it turned out, a few more weeks turned into a very enjoyable summer at her new job.

Ruby quickly clicked with her fellow host Penny, whom she almost always shared shifts with. They were an unexpected pair, but their teamwork got them through even the most difficult of rushes.

Not only this, but she found a mentor in the head trainer and server, Blake Belladonna, who always made sure to have the final word in conversations, but also sympathized with Ruby, helping shape her into a more confident person.

She talked to her fellow servers often, and after that first day, she simply assumed Weiss had requested a different availability away from her as they rarely saw each other, besides in passing - Ruby sadly accepted that Weiss would forever hate her for not being good enough. She had only wanted to make the girl smile, but she supposed not all dreams came true.

But soon, her days of working full-time were over, and Ruby was to begin her school career at Beacon University. Things were going to change soon.

"Ruby Rose and….Weiss Schnee!" the booming voice of their highly caffeinated professor yelled across the classroom. "You two shall be lab partners for the semester."

 _Oh no._

Anxiety filled Ruby's heart as she contemplated running, dropping her Chemistry 101 course and never returning to Beacon Academy ever again.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," groaned the girl two rows above.

"Heh heh," Ruby weakly turned around, waving to Weiss who only glared back before sighing and standing up to walk to Ruby and hers' newly assigned table.

She jumped at the slam of the textbook next to her as Weiss took her new seat. "By no means does this make us friends. I still don't trust you."

Ruby sighed. "Right…"

Her shoulder slumped. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Weiss groaned when she walked into work one afternoon.

"Oh," Ruby sighed, shaking her head in frustration. She had seen the phase sheet but she hoped it was incorrect. "Hi Weiss,"

The semester had only been going for a week, but the two got into arguments daily. Ruby just didn't _care_ about chemistry, even though she had to take it for her major, so her attention span was...lacking.

Weiss, on the other hand, demanded perfection, and what Ruby was going was unforgivable in her mind.

Working together in class was hard enough, but working at _work_ together was torture.

"I'm covering for Nora," Ruby explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry?"

"Just don't get in my way," Weiss grumbled, checking her section before walking off.

It wasn't until she saw Ruby running her food, cleaning her tables, and greeting guests that she finally smiled. Maybe this girl wasn't hopeless after all.

"Alright Rose," she said as the two were clocking off, finishing their last bits of closing sidework. "Maybe I trust you a little."

Ruby beamed.

* * *

The two hit it off faster than anyone would have imagined.

They began to ace all their tests and projects, and mysteriously, their manager Ozpin began to schedule all their shifts together.

Soon, Weiss and Ruby began hanging out outside of classes and work, being some of the few who prefered the quiet life, rather than a party lifestyle.

They always smiled in each other's presence, Ruby becoming more confident in her job and life, and Weiss finally learning to let things go, and allowing herself to finally make friends.

Everyone laughed because the only two people who didn't realize how far the two had fallen was each other. Until one day after work.

"So, um, do you want to…" Ruby began, playing with a lone chicken finger she asked the cooks to make, suddenly losing her appetite as she stared at her plate.

"Do I want to…?" Weiss chided, slowly eating her salad. "Finish your sentences Ruby, we've talked about this."

"Do you want to go grab food?" Ruby blurted, blushing furiously.

Weiss blinked. "You mean outside...Nevermore food?"

"Y-yes!"

"Like...hanging out?" Weiss eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"No."

"Like studying?"

"Definitely not!"

"Then...like what, exactly, Ruby?"

"Like a date!" Ruby yelled finally, beginning to rise out of her seat.

"That's what I thought," Weiss smirked, though her face was bright red. "And yes, I would love to go on a date with you Ruby. I'd be honored."

"That's great!" a wide smile spread across Ruby's lips before she gasped, pointing dramatically at Weiss. "Wait a second...you're teasing me! You knew what I was going to ask this whole time!"

Weiss chewed her salad slowly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"I really don't."

"Yes!"

"C'mon Rose," Weiss grinned, unable to hold her laughter in any longer. Only Ruby was able to bring this side of her out. "Don't you trust me."

Ruby only grinned cheekily in response, grabbing her hand gently. "I'll always trust you Weiss."


End file.
